Tigrus879
Tigrus879, alternatively known as OmegaTigrus223, Master Tigrus, or by TheTigrus879, is a GoAnimate user, Go!A V2 Wiki admin, Wikia contributor, GoHobbyist member, and founder of the Tigrus879 GoAnimate Wiki, WikiAnimate, and New WikiAnimate. He has been noted for works such as the Tigrus879 GoAnimate Movie trilogy, series such as "A Rather..........Conversation", "The Go!A X YouTube Poop Chronicles", his birthday messages, and his short-lived "GoAnimate Adventures" episodes. Plenty of other users have also given credit to him for voicing a key character in MoonRoy2005's "Stick Cops Movie". He has made numerous cameos in over hundreds of GoAnimations such as those by ShishidenStudio, Kay Zaman, Momogowi, TheFanGuy, etc. As his popularity skyrocketed throughout 2014-2015, he has garnered over 700 followers. Though with popularity and fame, came some haters. His few haters have noted him as an "enemy" or "archnemesis" inexplicably a couple of times. Tigrus wouldn't usually pay mind to them. Background This is how Tigrus879 laid the foundation of his GoAnimate "career": The Story Back around 2013, around when web-animation began sparking his interest, Tigrus879 immersed himself with the following: the Arcade fighting engine M.U.G.E.N., Spore and all related Spore products, Tokusatsu, Anime, Lego BIONICLE products and its direct-to-video films and its presumed successor Hero Factory, Transformers, and most importantly (something of great influence), the Godzilla franchise, characters, and all related media/properties. His new-found interest in GoAnimate emerged around June of said year with the release of "Something I made"; his 1st ever GoAnimation depicting a Hippopotamus and Elephant engaging in a Spanish conversation. At the time of its release, nothing. Not one person was ever notified of the video's release; granted Tigrus879 was a rookie and has had yet to familiarize himself with GoAnimate's layout and features; though he was determined. By September of the same year, he abandoned his new-found account in favor of producing future/proposed projects which were to be done with multiple GoAnimate-4-Schools trial subscriptions. Upon releasing said projects (the 1st two T879 movies; both of which comprise their own trilogy within the series), his "Go!-Fame" kickstarted as he began garnering fans, followers, subscribers, exceptional viewership, etc. Tigrus879 would re-discover his "long-abandoned" account under the name "Tigrus554", purchased a GoPlus subscription, and resumed with his activities. To this date, T879 proceeds with this. Reception Within GoAnimate, most of Tigrus' videos have been met with warm/mixed ratings. Many have noted his skills and how they were implemented in his animations. Others weren't as impressed however. Tigrus879 wouldn't mind if animations receive any ratings (positive or negative), as they indeed indicate how he himself could improve upon character development, canon, the story, animation, sfx, etc. Some may praise him for his concise, consistent sfx, and others may have a less than positive view on said assets. It still wouldn't matter to him. Movies The first two installments of his Tigrus879 GoAnimate Movie trilogy weren't given any sort of ratings when they were initially released on 2013 for they were overshadowed by the more notable "Go!Animate the Movie" by Cayby J. Though as his popularity progressed, they were finally re-uploaded on YouTube by Cayby J. and on GoAnimate by Tigrus to be met with positive and/or mixed ratings. Tigrus879 however, heavily despises his first installment to his series. He claimed that it wasn't "GoAnimate worthy" and it "was infested with pop-cultural references". Tigrus879 even claimed that the sequel was more worthy to be deemed "a Tigrus879 feature" than the original; though has been a bit concerned that some may suppress it for including the 20th Century Fox logo in its intro. The inclusion of the Fox logo as he states, was "done out of fun" and to "reference how Cayby J.'s GoAnimate movie included a different variation of it". Though overall, both movies have been met with positive/mixed ratings. Trivia *His username derives from the word Tigrus, which was the precise name given to his 1st Chao (which in turn, are a variety of domesticated, genetically engineered creatures from the 2001 video game Sonic Adventure 2), and the number 879 (which signifies, nothing; merely a number he just chose out of boredom). *Politically (as depicted in this chart) he's Libertarian-Left and approves of Human Rights for all regardless of race, gender, gender identity, irreligion, religion, unorganized religious practice, national background, sexual orientation, political background, etc. and freedom of speech/press/expression *Tigrus879, although not residing in Puerto Rico itself, is a full-fledged Puerto Rican considering his parents (which also have resided in the continental US) have full-blood Puerto Rican parents (which in contrary to Tigrus' parents, WERE born in the island itself). He would identify himself (ethnicity-wise) as a Puerto Rican rather than a Puerto Rican-American; though in the case of nationality and/or citizenship, he'll identify himself then as an American.Category:Users Category:GoAnimators Category:Popular GoAnimators Category:Popular GoAnimate Users Category:GoHobbyist Members Category:Male GoAnimators Category:Males Category:LGBT Allies Category:Straight Users